


Tonka Joe???

by Noonehatesjakecoolice



Category: Tonka Joe, Wayneradiotv
Genre: Gen, Tonka Joe - Freeform, the wayneradiotv discord forced my hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noonehatesjakecoolice/pseuds/Noonehatesjakecoolice
Summary: Tonka Joe rescues your umbrella, kisses you, and hits you with his car.
Relationships: Tonka Joe/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Tonka Joe???

It was a dark and stormy evening and y/n had just lost their job after getting into a hefty argument with their manager. They were walking down the sidewalk in the pouring rain when their umbrella fell from their grip due to the heavy downpour and gusty winds. Y/N swiftly ran after the umbrella, the wind picking up speed, but they were too slow and the wind was far too fast. As Y/N ran, they felt tears pool out of their eyes as they were drenched in the heavy rain droplets. 

Tears blurring their vision, Y/N didn’t see the towering, muscular figure walking towards them until it was too late and they collided. Looking up, Y/N could barely make out dark hair and a white t-shirt, now slightly soaked due to their collision in the heavy rain. The shirt clung tightly to the man’s chest, his pectorals visible from beneath the soaked cloth.

“Oh- I’m sorry” Y/N managed to get out. Barely choking back a sob.

“Oh! That’s okay!” The man boomed in a far too cheery tone. Y/n thought it was a bit out of place for the situation, but it was rather comforting nonetheless. Y/N’s eyes widened as they saw that this tall man was holding a rather familiar umbrella. The man, seeing that Y/N was eyeing it, held it out to them.

“Press ‘A’ to take your umbrella!” He boomed once again, a bright smile plastering his lips. This earned a soft smile from Y/N.

“T-thank you.” Y/N stuttered out, a blush creeping up on their face. Then, Y/N felt a pair of strong arms around their body. This made their blush strengthen. As he pulled away, his smile only brightened.

“Press ‘B’ to kiss me tenderly!” Tonka Joe beamed an even brighter smile. Y/n leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. As they leaned back, they checked their watch. Oh no! 5 hours have already passed by! Y/n showed Tonka Joe their watch and Tonkas face screwed into a bewildered expression. 

“Oh sorry! I have to go!” Tonka blurted out and hurried past. He quickly stepped into his cop car and turned the ignition. The sirens immediately started blaring as he backed out of his parking spot and drove straight ahead, knocking into Y/n with his car. He immediately backed into reverse once again and drove off, rendering Y/n into an unconscious speed bump with a major concussion.

But damn, did he have a nice ass.


End file.
